What it Means to be in Love
by tacotits
Summary: It started innocently enough-a test of his own abilities while encountering the tiger cub training alone in the forest one day. "Yo Sanada," the words easily escaped his mouth. He held up his hands before the spears could strike him, hoping that the other would buy his lie. "Woah there, no fighting today. I just want to talk, you see?"


_A/N: This is the gayest thing I've ever written and it's not even for my favorite pairing, I don't understand. _

**What it Means to be in Love**

It started innocently enough-a test of his own abilities while encountering the tiger cub training alone in the forest one day. "Yo Sanada," the words easily escaped his mouth as he swaggered up with a thick air of confidence. He held up his hands before the spears could strike him, hoping that the other would buy his lie. "Woah there, no fighting today. I just want to talk, _you see_?"

He was almost impressed by how smoothly things went after that-Yukimura's eager agreement followed by a lazy afternoon spent chatting in the shade. The cub wouldn't stop staring at him the whole time though, and the man garbed in blue started to worry that he was going to be found out. The cub's next words caught him off guard though.

"Masamune-dono, do you know what it means to be in love?" There was a bit of hesitation in his voice, but the normal passion was still there, bubbling underneath, and the man sitting next to him was struck by the seriousness with which Yukimura does everything. Even now, on this frontier that's so new for him, he's earnest, giving nothing less than his best. It makes the other chuckle with fondness.

"With you around, it's hard not to." He doesn't mean to do it. He didn't plan on doing it. But the light is flickering though the trees onto Yukimura's freckled cheeks and he can't resist. He leans over smoothly, and claims the young tiger's first kiss.

The next time they meet in the forest, Yukimura's waiting for him, and they walk along deer trails, laughing and chatting. It's too narrow for them to walk side by side, so they can't hold hands, but it's obvious that Yukimura wants to. When the dropping sun urges them to part ways, the bubbling cub reaches out and clutches both of his hands firmly before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I will see you again!" He declares, and the other realizes that this has already gone too far. His stomach is doing flip flops though, so he agrees with no hesitation.

The third time, the cub of Kai practically tears the forest down looking for him. "Masamune-dono! Masamune-dono!" He shouts over and over again. The look of longing on his face all but destroys the other man, and eventually he can't bear to hide any longer. He walks up to Yukimura lazily though, obviously putting on a front. "Yo, you called?" He flashes a cocky grin, and the other all but knocks him off his feet with a tackle hug. They end up rolling on the clearing floor, limbs tangled and laughing. This time, Yukimura is much less willing to let go of him, and they spend the afternoon cuddled against a broad tree.

When it gets late, he shyly pulls out a_ furoshiki_, revealing a few slightly smashed rice balls. Even if they weren't smashed, it's obvious that they stared in a strange shape, almost more round than triangular. They do look like Yukimura poured a lot of love into them though. "I'm not very good at making things, but...I wanted to share a meal with you and I-"

Even if Yukimura told him they were poisoned, he probably still would have taken a bite because, as expected, the cub's face brightens like it's his birthday. He eats the rest with gusto, pleased when Yukimura joins him. The cub somehow ends up with rice on his face, and he mischievously licks it off. He expects to be scolded by a red faced tiger, but instead he receives a kiss. It takes every bit of self-control he has not to push the somehow lumpy rice balls out of the way and capture the other's mouth fully.

By the fourth time, he gives up trying to resist Yukimura. He comes out of the woods the first time he hears the other shout, and eagerly kisses back when Yukimura pushes him forcefully against a tree. It's at this point that he realizes that "tiger cub" may be a bit of a misnomer because Yukimura is a full grown adult now and has the desires to match. Each kiss grows a little deeper, and soon the tiger has a hand gripping his hair, pulling him closer despite how his tongue is already completely invading the other's mouth.

If not for the armor, he's sure Yukimura would be grinding their groins together.

He pulls back finally, a trail of hot saliva stretching between their lips. He can't help but laugh at the spit and the cub's rosy cheeks-even in such a passionate moment, the red one doesn't cease to be cute. Soon enough though, they're kissing again, though Yukimura shifts his target. That hot tongue runs along the cartilage of his ear and he can't help but let out a sudden shiver. Yukimura takes this as a good thing and the assault on his ear begins in earnest. Between the soft sucking on his ear lobe and the tongue invading his ear, he can't help bit left out a soft moan and grip the back of the cub's jacket. He's already given up on not letting it go too far, and now he's just along for the ride.

Yukimura however, takes the submission negatively. He pulls back, not without biting his lip and furrowing his brow, and looks pointedly at the other man. It's very clear that it's taking all his strength to hold back, despite the frustration on his lips. After one deep breath and two hands on his hips though, he seems to have gotten his priorities sorted and his expression turns to one that a disappointed mother would give her child.

"Sasuke."

The man startles internally but all the training pays off and he just looks around with frustration. "That ninja of yours? Is he spying on us from the trees?"

Yukimura sighs and strengthens his stance. "Sasuke, you may have fooled me at the very beginning, but it didn't take long to figure out it was you disguised as Masamune-dono. ...Since I did not know your reasoning behind such actions, I wanted to give you time to explain yourself. However, I refuse to continue ...this... while you still take on that visage."

He's sweating a little at Yukimura's comments, but isn't about to back down just yet. With a frown on his face, he waits for the cub to continue his dialogue.

"I have spent much time thinking about it: what could drive you to think that I would not return your affections unless you were Masamune-dono? Were you worried about the gap in class between a samurai and a _shinobi_? It's never bothered you before and you know I care not for your status as long as your heart is pure. Or perhaps you worry that I am infatuated with the One Eyed Dragon? Truly, I do spend much time obsessing over him, and he makes my blood boil in the most pleasant way, but... He is not you."

With silence between the two the wind whistling through the trees audible, and this rustling only leaves the man more restless-Yukimura is more perceptive than he wants to give him credit for. Finally, he becomes aware of the space opening between himself and the cub. He opens his mouth to speak.

But the fire in Yukimura's heart bridges the gap first. "Sasuke..." A gloved hand reaches out to touch his cheek softly and he swears that the heart in his cheat stops. "Sasuke, show me your face."

And he leans into the hand because despite all the worries Yukimura just exposed, he wants to be loved by the cub. He wants to hear his name called with that passion that Yukimura pours into everything. A sigh escapes his lips and lets the guise fade. The smoke clears to reveal none other than the Shadow of Kai, a sheepish look on his face.

"Danna..." The ninja begins, not entirety sure what to say. Luckily for him though, the cub tackles him in a hug before he has to worry about thinking up more dialogue.

"Sasuke!" Rough hands are all over him, as if to make up for the time they spent touching his guised form. Lips follow in suit and Sasuke ends up pushed against a tree, making out with the man who's supposed to be his lord. The feeling is slightly different from when he was disguised as the One Eyed Dragon, and he wonders if Yukimura has been holding back this whole time. As passionate as he is though, the cub is still a bit clumsy and keeps knocking up against the ninja's mask. He chuckles a bit in return and goes to take it off. Brown eyes sparkling a little, the cub's lips make a beeline for Sasuke's ears and he finds himself gasping as the wet pink tongue swipes over his cartilage before tracing the inside ridges of his ear. His body is accosted by feelings much more vivid than when he was hiding his true form and he can't help but dig his fingers into the leather of Yukimura's jacket, trying to hold back the sounds he wants to make. Amid all this, the ninja wonders if getting rid of his mask was part of his master's plan to begin with.

Those red gloved hands are everywhere and Sasuke vaguely wonders when Yukimura learned to make another man weak at the knees or if he's just following his instinct as always.

One hand ventures down to grasp where the heat had been building in his hakama and the ninja startles like a green yearling: "Woah, Danna, hold on there!" The hand is pulled back and big brown eyes look at him with uncertainty.

"Did you find it undesirable?"

Of course the answer is no, but the ninja is conflicted on how to portray his complicated feelings to the cub. Thinking of how he practically raised the energetic warrior makes his hesitation understandable; it's weird to want to fuck your younger brother. At the same time through, Yukimura has grown so much, and he's the one so eager to push forward with this relationship. Plus Sasuke can't help but want it as well. Yukimura has frozen in place, watching him carefully like a kicked dog, and Sasuje finally has to sigh and fluff his hair. "I was just startled. Are you sure that this is what you want, Danna?"

"I would never do such things if I did not feel strongly for you, Sasuke!". It's as good of a confession as he's going to get for now, and the ninja decides that, as always, he must support his lord in his crazy ventures. Admittedly though, this time he wants to go down the path as well.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? C'mon Danna, impress me!" As usual, it's much easier to take on a cocky attitude and push forward. Yukimura, of course, accepts his challenge with an eager battle cry and immediately unfastens the armor around the ninja's waist and starts to untie his hakama. The shadow in turn watches with wide eyes, but he just told his lord to go ahead so there's no stopping him now.

The red gloves come off and join the cold air in caressing his now exposed member. Yukimura's a bit rough at first, but as his eyes dart back and forth between the task at hand and the expressions on Sasuke's face he gets the hang of things. And as soon as the ninja's dark eyes are closed to savor the way those trained hands are handling him, Yukimura decides it's time to turn it up a notch. Hot lips take in as much as they can manage, and he places his hands on either side of Sasuke's hips to steady himself. Suddenly everything is much too hot, and Sasuke feels a moan escape his lips as Yukimura puts that loud mouth of his to work sucking and licking. One hand switches to cradle the ninja's balls as the other squeezes the base of shaft where his lips can't reach. His head starts bobbing back and forth, and black gloved fingers dig into the tree bark. Brows furrowed in concentration, Yukimura takes in as much of Sasuke's dick as he possibly can before groaning deeply and sliding his lips backward at a pace so slowly that it causes the other's eyes to flick open and watch transfixed as he pauses at the head, swirling his tongue along the ridge.

Brown eyes look up to meet dark ones, and suddenly Yukimura feels himself yanked onto his feet and caught in a rough kiss. "Danna," the voice comes out low and rough with want. "I…Let me fuck you."

The red on his cheeks spreads up to his ears, but Yukimura doesn't shy away. Instead he responds to the kiss with one of his own at a force strong enough to bruise. "Sasuke…" he all but pants, and through he lust Sasuke manages to realize that though he's supposed to be the one looking after the younger man, Yukimura has done nothing but look after him. "Sasuke, I want no other but you."

And that's all it takes for Sasuke to call out his shadow clones with a growl and set them loose on the tiger cub. He wants to meet the other with an equal amount of energy and passion, and this seems the only way for the ninja to manage it. Yukimura laughs at first, "How very like you, Sasuke!" but one by one, the clones strip him of his armor and clothing, and the he seems content to let out soft gasps as the clones cover him with kisses and caresses. His naked form is carefully settled into a camo lap as one clone licks slow circles into his thigh and another sucks the digits of his fingers. Kisses on the nape of his neck from a Sasuke behind him cause him to let out a loud moan and arch his back in satisfaction. Everywhere he's assaulted with overwhelming sensations and in only fuels his inner fire. He wants more, he _needs_ more. But Yukimura's not the type to simply accept the touches of others—he needs to touch in return.

"Sasukeee." It comes out as a groan in-between gasps. The clones all turn to meet his stare in unison and the blush on his face manages to deepen. "This Yukimura…Th- please… GIVE ME THE HONOR OF TAKING YOU AS WELL."

The clones all blink at him in surprise for a moment before smirks appear on their faces. They respond in unison: "You're going to have to work for it, Danna."

Brows furrow as the challenge is accepted. Naked or not, Yukimura pushes himself out of the clones' lap and tackles the Sasuke he's sure is the original. He's not quite as skillful as he would like though, and Sasuke ends up with his back on a familiar tree. There's a grin as the cub holds his hands above his head, and before he can smash their lips together, a clone reaches around from behind the cub to grip his excited member. The hands begin stroking him in a steady manner and he loses focus, arching into the feeling. Something firm brushes against his ass and he grinds up against it, almost dizzy with want. The Sasuke pinned against the tree lets out a gasp at this, and through the haze, the tiger cub realizes how advantageous this position might actually be. He grinds a little further, so the tip of the clone's dick brushes up against his entrance, watching the way the face in front of him contort as he does so. Yukimura's grinning now, and he takes this moment of distraction to reach out for the original's erect penis. But just as he runs his thumb in a slow circle over the tip, one of the hands that had been stroking him retreats behind to push a single finger into his ass.

Gritting his teeth through the pain, he strokes the ninja harder, and maneuvers their bodies so their members are rubbing up against each other. He's not sure if the gasps are coming from him or Sasuke anymore as a second finger slowly stretches his ass, scissoring back and forth, in an attempt to tear him apart gently. Between the hands pumping his dick in rhythm against Sasuke's, and the fingers that are now thrusting into him, Yukimura feels overwhelmingly drunk. Everything is happening so fast, but he doesn't want it to stop and can't help crying out Sasuke's name desperately as the dick is finally pushed into him. The stretch only reminds him of the fatigue of battle, and his internal fire burns hotter, demanding he move.

Their members slip apart as Yukimura repositions himself to ram his ass into Sasuke's waiting dick. Sasuke curses and Yukimura starts moving faster, in love with the friction and the burn. It's taking all the concentration he has not to topple over with the force he puts into each thrust, but luckily for him, the original Sasuke seems to have a plan.

"Knees, on your knees, Danna," he practically groans out, and all three of them relocate to the forest floor.

The Sasuke behind him catches his hips to steady the thrusts between them, while the Sasuke in front hold out his aching dick. Yukimura eagerly pulls it into his mouth, eager to make Sasuke whimper more. His sloppy sucking does indeed reduce the ninja to a mess, but instead of hanging back and enjoying it, he decides to take the reins into his own hands. Both Sasukes steady their grip on their lord, and then with a deep grunt, thrust into him simultaneously. With each thrust, the tiger cub falls apart a little more, his moans drown out by the thick cock in his mouth. Sasuke seems to be close to his limit as well, because the Sasuke in the back is suddenly gripping Yukimura's own member with a firm hand, pumping him in rhythm. All the sensations seem to finally be too much for the cub to handle, and he comes with a shout that would have been much more audible if not for Sasuke's cum in his mouth.

The cleanup is aided by a nearby stream and Sasuke's eager shadow clones, and in no time at all, it's just the two of them again, curled up against at different tree this time. Yukimura keeps drifting off to sleep and the Shadow of Kai wonders if he's just going to have to carry his lord home when the cub nuzzles up to his shoulder with a silly grin.

"Next time, I wish to try this at the hot springs."

Sasuke can only laugh in response.

_END_


End file.
